Policies
These are the Zombie Attack Roblox Wiki (ZAR for short) Policies. All users are expected to adhere to the policies of the ZAR wiki while editing. Following them is key to creating an informative and appealing wiki. Breaking these rules will result in punishments ranging from a warning to a ban (block), depending on the severity and frequency of the infractions. If there is a violation of these policies or any questions about a certain policy, please contact the staff (or Founder) of the wiki. Policies are set rules that are standards that all users should follow here on the ZAR wiki. Going against a policy will result in a punishment. Guidelines '''are sets of best practices that should apply when editing. Editors should attempt to follow guidelines. Violators of the "General Editing Guidelines" will most likely not get punished unless it's absolutely unacceptable. Policies '''Do not vandalize! Vandalism is the act of creating a mess on the wiki, usually with inappropriate content. Clearing a page, inserting off-topic or obviously false information, distorting and spamming on an article, as well as renaming titles into gibberish are some of the many actions that are considered malicious. This can be also be called as "trolling" or "griefing ". Edits that vandalize will be reverted and the user in question will be banned '''(block). '''No inappropriate content! This includes content not only on pages, but on blog posts, forum posts, photos and the chat. Foul language, vulgar words and adult content (18+) are strictly prohibited. Profanity is also considered as inappropriate content. Please make this wiki clean for everyone! Those who upload adult content images will be banned (block) and those who use profanity will be punished. Be respectful to each other. Being rude to another person for no reason is not allowed. Even if you do have reason to be rude to a person, please avoid showing disrespect to others. If you are in conflict, resolve it respectfully. If you cannot resolve a conflict with another user respectfully, contact the wiki staff (or Founder). These behaviors are not allowed: * Discrimination - negative comments related to skin color, gender, or other personal qualities. * Use of vulgar language (profanity) * Trolling players * Insulting other players in any way * Encouraging violence or hatred towards other players * Falsifying information about other players Do not spam. Spam would be considered pasting the same, similar, or random messages over and over. These are other forms of spamming: * Creating a page or many pages for no good reason. Do not farm for achievements. '''This means that you cannot quickly try to accomplish a badge by shortcuts. For example, let's say there is a badge which requires one blog post to earn it. You cannot just randomly create a blog post as it shows your farming for achievements. The point of achievements is to encourage users contribute helpful information, similarly a loyalty system. General Editing Guidelines These are guidelines when editing pages. You most likely will not be punished for violating these guidelines but, you're expected to follow them. '''Use proper grammar and spelling. If you see any mistakes, please correct them. If you are not sure you have used correct spelling or grammar, check by using online tools. Also, make sure to proofread before publishing any edits. We understand that no one is prefect and that we all make mistakes. Vary the vocabulary you are using. When writing, try to vary the vocabulary and length of sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. However, if you are not certain how a word or a phrase should be used, please refer to a dictionary before adding it, and if you are still unsure, avoid using the word. Use punctuation and capitalization. Proper punctuation and capitalization are important for helping people understand articles. Make sure you capitalize every starting letter of a starting word of a sentence. Do not forget about commas and periods. Use third person perspective. Always use third person words like "player". Avoid using words like "you", "your", "me", "I" and other first or second person words. Remember to use "the player" or "players" if you are describing an action someone does. When referring to the player with a pronoun, use "he or she", "he/she" or "they". Contacting the Staff and Other Information If there is a violation of these policies or any questions about a certain policy or if you need help resolving a problem/conflict, please contact the Founder OR the staff. Do not hesitate to contact the founder by the Founder's message wall. If you feel like as if you've been punished unfairly, please contact the Founder to discuss the matter. The Policies & Guidelines may change (updated) in any way and in any time, with or without notice. Category:Browse Category:Moderators